Onegai Onii Sama
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: The 8 year old Sasuke Uchiha is dicovers that there is different types of relationships. To get some more knowledge, and experience, he confronts his older brother Itachi.


**"Onegai, Onii-sama"**

Dedicated To:  
Tina Back

Written By:  
Winnifred Artemis

* * *

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" They stopped. "What do want, Uchiha?" The seven year old boy looked at his shoes. "Well, I was wondering if I could train with you guys " The elder boys looked at each other? "Why would we be interested in training with a little kid like you?" One of them said.

"Mate, J ji."

J ji grunted, "What? You feel like babysitting him, Ryo?"

The other boys laughed.

Ryo adjusted his cap, "well, he is an Uchiha, isn't he?"

The comment made the other stop laughing, and they started mumbling.

"Ano.." Sasuke looked up.

"HEY, BRAT! You're an Uchiha, huh?"

"H-h-hai!"

J ji smiled, "come with us, we'll take care of you."

They walked into the forest, to a place Sasuke had never been to before. "So, let's see what your genes can do then "

"My genes?" Sasuke looked truly confused.

"Yeah, you're a younger brother of Itachi-san, aren't you? With the same blood and abilities as him, there should at least be interesting fighting you."

"Starto!"

Sasuke watched his opponent closely.

"What are you waiting for kid? Afraid?" J ji laughed

Sasuke smirked, then almost without a sound, he ran. He had an incredible speed, and before noticing that his opponent even had moved, Sasuke placed a kunai at J ji's throat.

"It's over"

"Way to go, kid!" Ryo shouted.

Sasuke smiled, this had been way too easy.

Joj cleared his throat "You got me, kid."

Sasuke removed the knife, and with an elegant move, put in back in his task.

"Ryo~!"

Sasuke turned his head. From the forest, a girl came running. Who's she? He thought. As she came closer, he noticed that she was carrying a basket on her left arm.

"Minako-chan?" Ryo turned around and waved.

They embraced each other, and Minako opened the basket she had been carrying, and started preparing for lunch.

Few minutes was the couple eating peacefully, while the other boys were sitting at stubs, leaning against a tree or sharpening their weapons.

"Want some sandwich, neko?" The girl pointed at him with a box.

Sasuke had been standing under a tree, but now his face lightened up "Ah, Domo Arigato". She passed him the lunchbox, "here you go". He picked one with ham, and should give the box back as she stopped him. "You just keep that, okay?" Sasuke sat in disbelief. This girl was giving him more than he could eat, and they didn't know each other that well either. "Arigato gozaimasu, Onee-sama".

Later, when they had eaten all the food, Minako packed her basket, and should return home.

"Neko-kun, would you like to join our lunch again tomorrow?" She smiled sweetly against him. Sasuke felt nothing but happy. Today he had got a big sister, one that was a fantastic cook as well. "If it's okay for you, I don't want to be a burden". She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Of cause, and you're not a burden at all".

With that she quickly gave Ryo a quick kiss on the cheek, before disappearing down the path she had used earlier.

Two hours later Ryo called the training off.

"Come training with us another time, K so"

"Haaaaii" Sasuke waved, and while running he couldn't stop smiling

Home at the Uchiha Manor Itachi was studying a confidential scroll, as his little brother entered the kitchen.

"Onii-san?"

"What is it little brother? Anything the matter?"

Sasuke smiled. "Iie! Everything is great!"

"Oh, did something good happen?"

"Haaii! I got some new friends today!"

"Oh, isn't that terrific." He said before tickling Sasuke.

"Iiie, yamete" Sasuke laughed.

Later that evening, as Sasuke was about to get in bed, Itachi knock on his door.

"Can I enter?"

"Doso"

Sasuke sat already in his bed. In his hands he held a picture of his grandparents that had died two years ago.

"You miss them?"

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi took place beside him. The death of their grandparents had been quite a shock for the five years old boy. In weeks he wouldn't go outside his room, and Itachi had spent much time talking him out of it.

"Onii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do people kiss each others?"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"Why? Hm To show their love for each other."

"So mommy kisses me to show that she loves me?"

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke sat in deep thoughts.

"Anything the matter?"

Itachi asked.

"Well I Mommy kisses me differently than she kisses dad How come?

"A kiss from a relative is different from the ones among lovers."

He explained.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi thought about it for a short time, but came to the conclusion that there was no good explanation.

"Here, I'll show you"

He bent over Sasuke and quickly touched his lips.

"That's how mommy does it, isn't it?"

The young one smiled and nodded in agreement.

"The difference is how you kiss. A kiss like this is quick and caring, while a lovers in deeper and filled with passion."

Sasuke sat there silent, with questioning eyes.

Itachi sighed, "Want me to show you?"

The little one nodded on approval.

Itachi leaned closer his brother's lips. Sasuke felt shivers as Itachi gently pressed his lips against his own. The feeling was different, more intimate. Sasuke felt like his whole body shivering, and he experienced a new feeling. He put his hands around his brothers neck, and let himself into the kiss. Sasuke felt as his whole body was about to explode. Never had he felt anything like this.

Then he suddenly felt Itachis tongue licking his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth, gasping, and he felt Itachis tongue slip into his own mouth. A sudden feeling of excitement felt him; he twisted his own tongue around Itachies, and melted into his arms.

Itachi then backed of, leaving Sasuke in place.

"You understand the difference?" He asked

The young brother nodded, but kept starring at Itachi.

"Yeah? Daishobu, Sasuke?"

"Ano Onii-san One more time, please?"

Itachis eyes widened a brief moment before he threw his arms aroud Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"You go to sleep now, okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's good. Get some good night sleep, you're going to have a though day at school tomorrow you know."

With that Itachi kissed his brothers forehead, before following him out.

"Ano Ojasuminasai, Onii-san"

The older smiled:

"Ojasumi, Sasuke"

The next day Sasuke woke up a little earlier than normal. He didn't know why, but of some unknown reason had he slept unbelievably well. After getting dressed and eating, he packed his backpack, and left for school.

"Sasuke-kun~! Where were you after school yesterday?"

A young girl stood before him, her eyes were big and brown, and her long green hair was in a tight horsetail.

"Oh hi, Mizumi-san."

She looked skeptical at him.

"How many times have I told you to addressing me as Mizumi? Why are you always so formal, Sasuke-kun?"

"Well, you see-"

Sasuke started, but was cut off by the girl

"Never mind that know, class is starting soon."

With that she gripped his arm, and dragged him over to their classroom.

After school, Sasuke had planned to go straight home, but as he walking through the main door, and out in the school yard, he saw Minako and Ryo walking down the street while holding hands.

"Can you stop doing that, Ryo?"

J ji and the rest of his gang walked ten meters behind the couple.

"It gives the impression of that we're a bunch of sissies!"

"What was that?"

Ryo turned and faced his friend.

"You're the one to talk you-"

He stopped as he noticed Sasuke standing in the school yard.

"Hey, Sasuke, over here!"

Sasuke did as Ryo had told him.

"How are you kid?"

Ryo asked, and Sasuke assured him that he was fine.

An impatient snort stopped the small talk

"J ji?"

"I thought we should get some training done."

"Yeah, we'll go there now. You're coming Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded happily.

The training found place at the same forestground as last time. This time however, Minako was audience.

"Go Ryo-pon~!"

"Just shout her up will you?"

J ji asked irritated. It had only gone fifteen minutes since the beginning of today's practice, but the girl had already made him pissed.

"In a bad mood are we? Well, I guess we'll take a little break."

They all sat down, had a cup of tea, and then Minako left for her weekly appointment at the hair dresser.

"She's got a nice figure, don't you think?"

J ji laughed.

"Too bad she's annoying like hell."

"You know"

Marco, a tall, brown-haired guy with a ton of muscles, started.

"There is a girl down I Konohagakure that I've been seeing. She got everything, if you know what I mean."

He grinned.

"You should really stop thinking like that you guys You'll only end up with some wanna be if you keep thinking in that direction."

"Mommy's boy is lecturing us?" Marco stopped, leaning down to face his two heads lower friend. "You know what, Ryo? I'm sick of being told what's right, especially by you."

"Stop it, Marco " Tatsuki threw a rock in the direction of a tree with a whole in. "Shimatta" he swore as he missed.

"Anyway, Ryo does have a point, and isn't he the only one here that got his own girl?"

Mumbeling came from the others.

"Yeah!" J ji jumped up from his stub. "I bet he's getting it every night!"

The other boys all agreed.

"Stop it you guys."

Ryo stood up.

"I must ask you not talk about such matters."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that? Isn't it true"

A deep flush on Ryo's face said enough for itself.

"Yeah, that's what I thought "

J ji mumbled.

Sasuke looked from face to face, but couldn't understand what they argued about, but was too shy to ask.

Later that evening, as Itachi was laying on his bed while reading a novel, the door opened.

"Sasuke?"

"May I enter?"

Itachi [satte seg opp]

"Of cause, you're always welcome. Come sit here beside me".

Sasuke did as he was told.

"Was there any particular reason why you came here?"

"Betsuni "

"Oh... Feel free to stay Do you want to read some comics?

" "

"Onii-sama "

"Sasuke?"

"What does it mean "to get it"?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Well, you see My friends talked about their plans for the weekend, and who they were going to be with Then J ji said that it didn't matter to Ryo, because he was "getting it" every night."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"Who told you about this?"

"My friends, you know, the ones I've been training with lately. What does it mean anyway?"

"It means two persons that make each other feel totally happy."

"Just like each time mom's reading me a bedtime story!"

"No, not exactly"

"Oh "

"Did I say something stupid?" Sasuke

"No Of cause not"

"Then Would you please show me?"

His ebony eyes begged him.

"Onegai, Onii-sama"

Itachi smiled softly as he ran his finger through his brothers hair.

" okay"

* * *

To:  
Tina Back

From:  
Winnifred Artemis Nygaard-Hansen


End file.
